Midnight Sun
by WhiteNogitsune
Summary: Suite TLJ:Le dernier Jedi est mort, la Rébellion est à la déroute, et le Premier Ordre a maintenant un tout nouveau Leader Suprème. Rey doit maintenant continuer son chemin sans personne pour l'aider. Mais sa connexion avec Kylo Ren ne s'est jamais totalement éteinte, et Rey doit faire face à ce qu'elle ressent. Le chemin est encore long pour la jeune padawan pour trouver sa place.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ou posté de Fanfic. Mais je me lance de nouveau dans la partie. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. J'essaierais de poster le plus régulièrement possible, mais je vais mettre un peu de temps à trouver mon rythme de croisière. D'ici là : Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Condoléances

Rey posa sa main sur le tableau de bord d'accès à ces quartiers. En rejoignant la nouvelle base rebelle, on lui avait attribuée une suite, qui visiblement n'avait pas été utilisée depuis belle lurette, au vue de la couche de poussière sur les meubles. Elle passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta une seconde pour s'observer.

La couche de khôl noir sous ces yeux –signe de deuil sur Jakku- avait coulé le long de ces joues, avec ses larmes, comme c'était la tradition sur sa planète. Mais les marques n'étaient pas si prononcée qu'elle l'aura cru. Rey se sentait lasse, comme si les dernières semaines ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, ce qui était le cas. Mais ce jour avait été le point culminant.

Sans quitter son reflet des yeux, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les deux mains jointes, les bras appuyé sur ses genoux. Soudain, sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils, pas étonnée, car elle avait déjà vécu cette expérience, mais sur ces gardes, attendant de voir ce qui allait lui apparaitre.

Après une seconde de léger flou, il était devant elle, assit comme elle, presque comme un miroir à sa position, à la différence qu'il se tenait le visage dans les mains. Il portait une tunique noire, et un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, mais ces mains et ses pieds étaient nus. Rey inclina la tête, méfiante. Elle vit une larme couler jusqu'à son menton, et s'écraser par terre. Alors, sa torpeur de la journée sembla s'effacer, pour faire place à un réel pincement au cœur.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Toutes mes condoléances.

Les épaules de Ben s'affaissèrent encore d'avantage, et il tira une longue inspiration sifflante. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ces yeux étaient rouges, bouffi par une nuit de larme. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il avait su. Au moment où Leila Organa avait rendu son dernier soupire, tous ceux qui avaient une affinité avec la force avait senti un vide. En regardant plus attentivement, Rey vit que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait avait été saccagée. En reposant ces yeux sur lui, elle prit conscience qu'il l'observait intensément.

-Ta mère était… commença-t-elle, tout à coup perturbée par ces deux yeux noirs, qui la fixaient si intensément.

Sans avoir bougé, il était debout, devant elle. Elle-même n'ayant pas fait un mouvement, était debout, face à lui. Leur deux esprits se rencontraient, sans que leur corps ne soient sensés participer. Elle sentait tellement de colère en lui, tellement de rage, et pourtant, elle le percevait, tout au fond de lui, comme une petite créature tapis dans le creux de son cœur de pierre : la peine. Elle imagina cette petite créature, aux grands yeux noirs, et délicatement, posa sa main sur elle. Ben tressaillis, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais personne n'avait eu accès à cette part de lui. Et encore moins de façon si…concrète. Sa rage s'apaisa un instant, laissant de grosses larmes chaudes couler le long de ces joues.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul, lui chuchota Rey.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et posa la sienne, si chaude, sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Alors rejoint moi, tenta-t-il.

-Ben, soupira-t-elle.

Il repoussa sa main violement, la faisant reculer mentalement.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! cria-t-il. Ma mère avait le même…

La simple évocation de sa mère le figea. Rey en profita pour s'approcher de nouveau. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans ces muscles.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, soupira-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même convaincu.

-Ca n'est pas de la pitié Ben.

Il se tourna vers elle, et l'observa intensément. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, s'ouvrant totalement, pour lui faire part de sa compassion, de son soutien… Mais soudain, alors qu'elle observait ses grands yeux noires et ces cheveux en bataille, couleur d'espace, il y eu autre chose. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que la main de Ben se pose sur sa joue, et que son pouls tressaute. Elle écarquilla les yeux, son esprit ne voulant pas comprendre.

Ben observa son combat silencieux, pour quelque chose que lui-même avait déjà combattu, et qu'il combattrait encore. Mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, et l'attira plus près de lui. Presque désespérément, il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Rey. Celle-ci resta une seconde interdite, avant de lui rendre avidement son baiser, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il la souleva dans les airs, la serrant contre lui, fort, comme pour la retenir pour toujours. Entre ses bras, leurs lèvres se caressant violement, impétueusement, elle eu soudain chaud, trop chaud.

Elle s'agita dans ses bras, si fort qu'il dû la lâcher. Elle vacilla une seconde, et se remit debout.

-Non, dit-elle, encore essoufflée par leur baisé. Je… Je ne peux pas.

Elle s'éjecta de cette entrevue mentale en dressant des murs mentaux entre elle et lui et se retrouva assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir et soupira en y voyant que son reflet. Elle avait les joues rouges, et le front luisant d'une fièvre nouvelle. Les marques noires sous ces yeux avaient coulées d'avantage. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre.

Elle entra et appuya sur des touches à même le mur. De l'eau chaude se mit à couleur dans un cylindre aux parois transparentes, avec une ouverture rectangulaire, une porte. Elle s'extirpa de ces vêtements et entra dans la douche. L'eau cascadait dans son dos, calmant ses frissons. Elle s'appuya à la paroi, tentant de calmer son pouls. Elle se força à ne pas penser à lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle sortie de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire, manger avec Poe et Finn. En entrant dans la pièce, elle déploya son esprit autour d'elle, essayant percevoir ses amis. Elle finit par les trouver aux fonds de la salle, dans laquelle régnait un silence pesant. La mort du Général Organa avait laissé un choc dans les rangs des Rebelles.

-Rey !

Finn se leva en la voyant arriver. Il était toujours inquiet pour elle, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. C'était comme si un lien c'était créer entre eux dés leur première rencontre. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle savait que son ami avait eu des pensés bien moins chaste qu'un simple protectorat pour elle. Mais elle avait joué les jeunes ingénues, feignant de ne rien voir, pour ne pas le vexer. Il était son premier ami, et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de le perdre. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de voir quelque chose d'autre entre eux. Pourtant, étonnement, lorsque Finn avait semblé s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, elle en avait presque été blessée. Mais elle savait que c'était totalement égoïste et elle avait laissé cette penser s'envoler depuis bien longtemps.

-Comment va Rose ? demanda-t-elle.

Il rosit légèrement.

-Mieux. Elle a fini par se réveiller, mais la nouvelle du décès de Leia l'a pas mal chamboulée.

Durant leur discussion, Poe n'avait pas levé les yeux de son verre. Finn se rassit prêt de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, d'un geste réconfortant. Rey s'installa de l'autre coté et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu l'aimais énormément, dit-elle.

-C'était mon mentor, soupira-t-il. C'était une femme extraordinaire.

Il se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre. Rey ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Ben, inconsolable lui aussi. Le regard sombre du Sith lui apparut, si clairement qu'elle du secouer la tête pour effacer l'image.

-Ca va Rey ? demanda Finn.

Elle agita la tête sans dire un mot. L'entrevu avec le nouveau Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre lui restait en mémoire de façon un peu trop prononcer à son gout. C'était comme si elle pouvait encore sentir le gout des lèvres de Ben sur les siennes, la douceur de sa langue qui glissait contre la sienne…

-Tu es toute rouge Rey ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Celle-ci sursauta.

-Oui, couina-t-elle.

Elle se leva rapidement.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. La journée a été longue.

Elle les salua rapidement et retourna dans ses appartements. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans tous ses membres. Son souffle était tremblant. Elle alla s'assoir sur son lit et se laissa basculer en arrière. Elle fixa le plafond un moment avant que le sommeil ne veuille enfin accepter de l'emporter.

Ses rêves furent agités cette nuit-là. Elle rêva quelle était sur la plateforme, avec Finn. Celle depuis laquelle elle avait assisté à la mort de Han Solo. Mais sur la passerelle, en contrebas, ça n'était plus Han, mais elle-même, qu'elle observait. Elle vit Ben s'approcher, son sabre à la main. Prise de panique, elle se cria de fuir, mais son image en contrebas ne bougea pas. Alors, arrivée jusqu'à son double, Ben leva les yeux vers elle. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir la colère illuminer ses pupilles, couleur de nuit. Il posa sa main sur son double, ne la quittant pas des yeux, et leva son arme. La lame rougeoyante traversa son double, et une douleur l'irradia du ventre au cœur.

-Je vais te retrouver Rey, soupira-t-il.

Même à cette distance, elle l'entendit parfaitement.

-Je vais te retrouver, et je vais te tuer. Comme j'ai tué mon père.

Soudain la scène changea. Elle était dans la salle du trône de Snoke, en apesanteur, mais ce n'était plus Snoke qui la maintenait ainsi, c'était Ben. Il tournait autour d'elle, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Une boule de terreur se figea au fond de son ventre lorsqu'elle put voir de nouveau ses yeux.

Il n'était plus noir, mais rouge. Le coté Obscure l'avait totalement envahi. La colère semblait avoir disparu, au profit de quelque chose de plus bestial, de plus terrifiant encore.

-Ben ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix aigüe.

-Ben n'est plus des nôtres ma chère, susurra suavement son interlocuteur. Il n'y a plus que Kylo Ren maintenant. Je me suis débarrassé de ce boulet indécis. Je voulais faire enfin ta connaissance.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main vers elle. Elle s'attendait à une manifestation de son contrôle de la Force, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Puis, il descendit doucement, le long de sa joue, et puis de son cou, pour s'arrêter au-dessus de son cœur. Un frisson qui n'avait pas pour origine que le dégout la parcouru. Elle aurait voulu fuir, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

-Si seulement tu acceptais de te laisser guider vers le côté Obscure. Tu en tirerais tellement de puissance !

Il s'approcha d'elle et colla son visage dans ses cheveux. Il inspira à plein poumon, faisant sursauter Rey.

-Mais si je ne peux pas t'avoir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et soudain, une douleur fulgurante la traversa de part en part. Elle hurla, et baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. La main de Kylo Ren était maintenant plongée jusqu'au poignet dans sa cage thoracique et il tenait son cœur à pleine main.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre il sera à moi, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Rey fût réveillé par ses propres cris. La base vibrait tout entier, et des coups puissants faisaient résonner la porte de sa chambre. Soudain elle céda et s'ouvrit, révélant Finn et Poe, suivi de plusieurs Rebelles armés.

-Rey ! appela Finn.

Il se jeta dans la chambre et attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme, encore pétrifiée par son rêve.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Poe, resté en arrière. Toute la base s'est mise à trembler et on t'a entendu hurler.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, finit par articuler Rey, encore bouleversée. Je suis désolée, je ne me contrôle pas encore très bien.

-Et bien petite, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix fluette de Maz sembla attirer tous les regards sur elle.

-Elle est arrivée juste après que tu partes te coucher, précisa Finn, en voyant l'étonnement de Rey.

-J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, se justifia la jeune femme.

-C'était plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ? insista la vieille femme.

Maz avait retiré ses lunettes et les posés sur son front. Elle était minuscule au milieu des soldats Rebelles. Elle portait une tunique grise, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un gilet gris plus foncé, un pantalon ample de la même couleur que sa tunique, et des bottes noires. Le gris était la couleur du deuil pour son espèce, Rey le lut dans son esprit, et elle comprit qu'elle était venue rendre hommage à Leia.

-Je suis venu pour cette raison, confirma Maz sans que Rey n'ai eu à énoncer la moindre phrase, mais je vais peux être utile à quelque chose.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, et s'approcha de Rey. Les soldats présents s'en furent doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'à leur départ, quelque chose de grave se produise. Poe finit de faire évacuer tout le monde et referma la porte ne laissant qu'eux dans la pièce.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé mon enfant ? demanda Maz, avec ses airs de grand-mère affectueuse.

Rey se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en parler, surtout pas devant Finn et Poe. Elle était sûre qu'ils ne comprendraient pas son désarroi.

-J'ai rêvé de Kylo Ren, dit-elle enfin.

-Je comprends que tu ais hurlé, lança Poe en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle en avait maintenant la preuve. Le pilote ne comprendrait pas. Poe était trop droit, trop entier. C'était quelque chose qui le rendait admirable, car il ne manquait jamais de détermination pour soutenir la cause des justes. Mais cela le rendait aussi obtus, et lui empêchait de voir que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir.

-Ca n'est pas si simple, lui souffla Maz, tentant de lui faire continuer son histoire.

Rey la regarda intensément, mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne me maitrise pas bien, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. La Force commence à peine à jaillir en moi, et je n'ai plus personne pour m'apprendre à la contrôler.

Maz soupira mais n'insista pas.

-Il y a peut-être quelqu'un, dit-elle, au grand étonnement des trois rebelles.

-Mais Maz, commença Finn, il n'y a plus de Jedi ? Ils sont tous morts ! Ou passés du côté Obscur.

Maz continuait de fixer Rey, pour la sonder. Mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas entrer.

-Il y a encore une personne. Ca n'est pas une Jedi.

-C'est une femme ? demanda Poe.

-Perspicace jeune homme. C'est une femme, et sa maitrise de la Force est puissante, mais cela fait de nombreuses années qu'elle s'est retirée. Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de nous aider.

Rey leva les yeux et fixa Maz déterminée.

-Où est-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le but est d'alterner POV Rey et POV Kylo, mais ça ne sera sans doute pas aussi simple, la preuve, je trouve déjà ce chapitre un peu court. Nous verrons bien à l'usage. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Le chapitre trois est déjà dans les fourneaux.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ysha

Kylo Ren resta assit un moment, observant l'endroit où c'était tenu, l'image de Rey quelques instants plus tôt. Son souffle était encore saccadé, suite à leur baisé. Il se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant les dernières larmes. Tout ne semblait pas perdu. Il pouvait encore l'attirer à lui, il le sentait.

Une petite sonnerie stridente lui indiqua que l'on essayait de le contacter via la table de communication qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Il se leva et alla appuyer sur le bouton de transmission.

-Maitre, salua une voix guillerette.

-Bonsoir Ysha.

La jeune femme effectua une révérence, presque dansante. Elle avait été l'une des plus habiles apprenties de Luke Skywalker. Mais elle était trop retorse, trop mauvaise dans l'âme, et Kylo n'avait eu aucun mal à la séduire pour qu'elle suive le coté obscure.

 _Décidément_ , pensa Kylo, _mon oncle n'a jamais su choisir ses apprentis._

-Je suis encore dans la bordure extérieure, mais ma mission est maintenant terminée. L'ancienne base séparatiste d'Utapau est maintenant notre. Je me proposai donc de te tenir compagnie, maintenant que tu es Suprême Leader, en plus du maitre des Chevaliers de Ren.

Kylo eu un sourire. Il avait grandi avec YshaRen. A l'origine, elle s'appelait Vala Ftel. Elle venait de la planète Naboo, où elle avait fait partie des prétendantes au trône. Lorsque Luke était venu la chercher, elle n'avait que 8 ans. Elle était donc un peu trop jeune pour devenir Reine de Naboo, mais y croyait dur comme fer. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'elle partait avec Luke, elle avait fait la moue, et annoncer qu'être Reine était bien plus avantageux que d'être padawan. Elle était déjà pleine d'assurance, au point de se sentir supérieure à chacun des padawans de basse extraction. Il fallait toujours qu'elle excelle en tout, et que tout le monde l'aime. Aussi lorsque Kylo avait pris du galon et était devenu le plus puissant d'entre eux, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à le séduire.

-Fais comme tu veux.

Il coupa la communication, ravis de cette diversion bienvenue. La porte émie un bip sonore, annonçant qu'une personne souhaitait être introduit. La voix d'un stromtrooper s'éleva d'un haut-parleur.

-Seigneur, le Général Hux voudrait s'entretenir avec vous.

-Faites-le entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un _whoosh_ métallique. Un homme entra, plus petit que lui, la peau très pale et les cheveux roux. Il s'inclina, tendu, nerveux, et en colère. Tout cela, KyloRen pouvait le lire sur son visage et dans ces gestes. Le Général Hux détestait devoir obéir à celui qu'il considérait comme un simple gamin, un incapable. Kylo n'était pas stupide, il s'avait qu'à la moindre opportunité, Hux le trahirait. C'est pour cela qu'il laissait Ysha rentrer. Elle serait plus que ravie de le surveiller pour lui. Et cet idiot de Hux serait trop flatter pour voir le piège.

-Leader Suprême, commença-t-il, l'installation est en bonne voie. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Le Chevalier Ysha se joint à nous. Faites lui préparer la suite à coté de la mienne.

Kylo vu le Général rougir légèrement avant de prendre congés. Le piéger serait beaucoup plus simple que prévu.

Le jeune homme laissa Hux partir et s'en retourna vers ces occupations. Il s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur, et médita. Son contrôle de la Force avait été trop souvent mis à l'épreuve par une novice. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

Comme à son habitude, refusant de faire tout comme tout le monde, Ysha ne se fit pas annoncer. Elle entra dans la chambre de KyloRen, alors que celui-ci méditait encore. Les deux gardes à l'entrée avaient fait les frais de ses charmes et envoutements. D'une simple impulsion de la Force, elle les avait paralysés et rendus docile comme des agneaux.

Elle se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'au lit, où son Maître se tenait, les yeux clos, en tailleur. Elle tendit la main gauche devant elle, et appela son sabre, qui s'arracha de sa ceinture pour atterrir dans sa main ouverte. Elle se mit en garde pour l'attaquer par surprise, et au dernier moment alluma l'arme et frappa. Soudain ses muscles se figèrent. La main de Kylo, posée paume vers le haut, était crispée par sa projection de la Force vers la jeune femme.

-Bien joué, Leader Suprême.

-Essaierais-tu de me tuer Ysha ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, sourit-elle avec morgue en rangeant son sabre. Notre défunt Suprême Leader avait peur que tu faiblisses, je vérifiai que ça n'était pas fondé.

Il su à cette phrase que la jeune femme savait. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui, mais cette fois cela l'inquiéta. Qu'elle est comprit si vite qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de Snoke, ça n'était pas normal.

-Comment ?

-Mon cher KyloRen, Maitre des Chevaliers de Ren, Snoke avait peur de toi, que tu puisses te retourner contre lui. Si quelqu'un était capable de le tuer, ça aurait été toi, pas une petite écervelée de pilleuse d'épave.

A l'évocation de Rey, le jeune homme se crispa.

-Pourtant elle m'a vaincu moi, gronda-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, féline dans sa démarche, et posa une main sur son épaule, tout en continuant de lui tourner autour. Elle ne portait qu'une tunique noire fine, décoltée jusqu'au milieu du ventre, des gants remontants jusqu'à mi-bras, un pantalon en toile et des bottes lui arrivant aux genoux. La tenue était provocante, comme son attitude.

-Parce que mon cher Maitre, tu as toujours été attiré par les causes désespérées.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il lui attrapa fermement le bras, la faisant frémir de douleur. Une vague de rage l'envahi. Il l'attira contre lui, et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci répondit férocement, tandis que Kylo l'attirait vers le lit. Ils basculèrent dessus, Kylo tombant sur la jeune femme. Il s'arracha une seconde à leur baisé. En l'observant, l'image de Rey s'imposa une seconde à lui, ravivant sa rage d'avoir été rejeté ainsi par une simple pilleuse d'épave de Jakku. D'un geste de colère, il écarta les pans de sa tunique, révélant sa poitrine menue et la pétrie férocement en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, assez fort pour qu'il sente un gout de cuivré se répandre sur sa langue. Elle crocheta ces longues jambes autour de la taille de Kylo et d'un mouvement fluide du bassin, retourna la situation, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui.

Sans ménagement, elle déchira le tissu de sa tunique, révélant son torse nu, pâle à la lumière blafarde de sa chambre. KyloRen était un guerrier, et il en avait la carrure. Ses épaules étaient larges, puissante, au même titre que son torse. Son pantalon taille haute camouflait des abdominaux fermes.

Ysha, une lueur affamée dans les yeux se pencha vers cette peau si pâle, parsemée de cicatrices, certaines très anciennes, d'autres beaucoup plus récentes. Kylo ferma les yeux en sentant la langue d'Ysha passer sur sa peau, titillant le tissu cicatriciel sur son épaule, là où Rey l'avait frappée avec son sabre laser.

La sonnerie de la porte résonna, les tirants tous les deux de leur occupation.

-Leader Suprême, annonça la voix d'un stormtrooper, encore enrayé par l'envoutement d'Ysha. Le Général Hux souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Kylo s'apprêtait à le congédier, mais Ysha se redressa en souriant.

-Oh ! Le Général Hux ! Présente-moi Kylo, je suis si curieuse de faire enfin officiellement sa connaissance !

Grognant de frustration, l'entrejambe douloureux, Kylo se redressa, et retira sa tunique déchirée. Pendant ce temps Ysha se rhabilla prestement.

-Faites-le entrer, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une armoire encastrée dans un des murs de sa chambre.

En posant la main sur le tableau de commande, un panneau métallique coulissa, laissant apparaitre un ensemble de tenues, plus ou moins sportives ou cérémonieuses, toutes entièrement noires.

Hux entra dans la pièce, restant un moment interdit, devant la tenue du Suprême Leader, et de son chevalier, toujours assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées, et en appuis sur ses bras.

-Suprême Leader, commença Hux, si le moment est mal choisi…

-Mais pas du tout mon chère, claironna YshaRen. Je disais justement à notre chère Maitre que je brulais d'impatience de vous rencontrer.

Kylo n'ajouta pas un mot, laissant Ysha mener la conversation. Ouvrant ses barrières mentales, il lui indiqua qu'il était satisfait qu'Ysha se rapproche de Hux. Il lui indiqua à mi-mot, sans en échanger un seul, ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il l'a sentie sourire, plus qu'il ne l'a vit. Son aura de prédateur aurait fait fuir n'importe qui de sensé, mais Hux, comme le pensait Kylo, était trop sûr de lui, et prit cela pour un simple mouvement d'intérêt vers lui. L'orgueil et l'arrogance du Général firent le reste.

-Général, ordonna Kylo, veuillez indiquer à notre invité sa suite et s'assurer qu'elle a tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

Cet ordre aurait dû outrer le Général. Il n'était pas un valet ou un simple serviteur. Il était le dirigeant de l'armée du Premier Ordre. Mais le regard langoureux d'Ysha, et son décolleté plongeant finir de miner sa résistance, et il accepta en souriant bêtement.

Lorsque la porte de sa suite se referma, Kylo laissa échapper un soupire. Jetant un regard désolé à son entrejambe, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait une douche froide pour réussir à se calmer suite à l'arrivée d'Ysha. Mais au moins, pour l'instant, tout se déroulait selon son plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici tout chaud sorti des fourneaux, le chapitre 3 de ma fanfic. J'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'à présent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !**

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau maitre

 _ **Lune forestière d'Endor**_

Le Faucon Millenium se posa sur une des rares zones dégagées de végétation des alentours. Lorsque la porte arrière s'abaissa, Rey cru voir de petites créatures marrons et poilus s'éparpillés dans les broussailles. Chewbacca la poussa presque pour se précipiter dehors en poussant un grand cri. Rey comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé en voyant ces petites créatures surgir de la forêt environnante pour entourer Chewi joyeusement.

-Des Ewoks, lui indiqua Poe en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle regarda, amusée, ces petites créatures sauter joyeusement autour de Chewbacca.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre, finit-elle par dire.

Poe la regarda s'éloigner, dans le vaisseau, pour récupérer son paquetage. Elle attrapa son sac, sur sa couchette, et retourna vers la porte. Poe y était encore, mais il avait récupérer son sac.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Poe, se sentit-elle obligé de préciser.

Il lui sourit doucement.

-Si je ne le fais pas, Finn va me tuer.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Finn avait dû rester à la base, pour rester prêt de Rose. Rey l'avait sentis tiraillé dans son désir de protéger la jeune padawan, et celui de rester prêt de Rose. Elle l'avait alors rassuré, en lui disant que rien de dangereux ne l'attendait, et qu'elle aurait Chewbacca pour lui tenir compagnie, comme lorsqu'elle était allée rejoindre Luke. Il avait néanmoins insisté pour que Poe l'accompagne. Alors, résignée, et pressée de partir, elle avait accepté.

Ils quittèrent donc le vaisseau ensemble, laissant les Ewoks et Chewbacca profiter de leurs retrouvailles. BB-8 ouvrait la marche, ayant programmé la carte que leur avait donnée Maz dans son protocole avant le départ de la base rebelle. Rey profita du paysage. S'il y a encore six mois, on lui avait dit qu'elle quitterait Jakku pour visiter des tas d'autres planètes, et participer activement à la rébellion, elle aurait surement cru parler à un fou.

-Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante, lui sourit Poe.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Rey resta silencieuse, suivant l'imperturbable BB-8, qui avançait de manière constante, émettant çà et là de léger et joyeux bip. Ils marchèrent ainsi de longues heures, dans des paysages se ressemblants tous, à la vue de Rey. Puis, alors que le soleil commença à décliner, la végétation s'éclaircit, et laissa entrevoir au loin l'étendue bleue d'un lac. Après encore une demi-heure de voyage, Rey et Poe débouchèrent sur une clairière, bordant le lac. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, entre trois immenses arbres qui lui servait de structure, il y avait une maison sur deux étages, en bois, avec une toiture en paille épaisse. Une cheminée en terre cuite en dépassait, donnant en plein milieu de la maison.

En posant le pied sur la berge, une bouffée d'énergie donna la chair de poule à Rey. Son regard se braqua, comme happé, sur un ilot au milieu du lac. De cet ilot émanait une force intense, comme un appel à son sens de Jedi. Rey frissonna et se frotta les bras.

-Ça va ? demanda Poe.

Rey hocha la tête.

-Continuons d'avancer.

Leur destination était la maison, de l'autre côté du lac. Essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le lac, Rey avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à celle-ci. Le lac n'était pas très grand, ce qui leur permit d'en faire le tour en une heure environ. La nuit était donc presque entièrement tombée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Celle-ci, bien que très simple, avait l'air confortable. Pour Rey, qui avait grandi dans bien moins cossu, elle faisait l'effet d'un foyer agréable. A l'inverse, pour Poe, cela ressemblait surtout à un squat.

La porte était ouverte, et une odeur de nourriture sortie du feu leur cueilli les narines. Le ventre de Poe se mit à gargouiller ostensiblement. Souhaitant garder leur rythme, ils n'avaient pas pris de pause pour manger aujourd'hui. Prenant conscience de cela, Poe et Rey se sentirent soudain las.

-Vous attendez qu'on vous invite ? cria une voix enraillé depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Poe et Rey s'entreregardèrent, méfiants. Tous deux n'étaient pas d'un naturel à faire facilement confiance, et entrer ainsi dans une maison inconnue ne leur paraissait pas être la meilleure idée. Mais Maz les avait envoyés, et ils avaient confiance en Maz. Aussi mirent-ils leur instinct de côté et entrèrent-ils dans la maison.

Tout sentait la cendre, le bois, et l'argile. Une fois passé la porte, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, qui prenait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Un bloc d'argile au milieu de la pièce supportait un grand feu. Au-dessus de ce feu, une cheminée en terre cuite reposait sur quatre pieds, autour du support d'argile. Des fauteuils couverts de peau étaient répartis tout autour, et au fond de la pièce, devant une grande table en bois, une femme leur tournait le dos.

C'était une Togruta. Sa peau avait, dans la pénombre des reflets orangés, qui contrastait étrangement avec ses cornes et ses trois tentacules, blancs et bleus. Les tentacules lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au cheville sauf un qui avait été coupé et brulé à hauteur des reins. Rey devina qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure au sabre laser. Ce fait étrange suffit à attiser sa curiosité.

La femme se tourna face à eux. Elle avait des marques tribales blanches sur le visage. Un de ses yeux étaitcaché par un bandeau en tissu, accroché à un bandeau en cuir qui ornait son large front. Elle portait une tunique épaisse grise, sans manche et au col montant, fermé par une attache couleur cuivre. Celle-ci lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Son unique œil valide était bleu comme l'océan que Rey avait pu observer sur Takodana.

A ses côtés, Poe blêmit. On aurait dit qu'il avait un revenant face à lui.

-Vous êtes Fulcrum ! cria-t-il presque.

La femme sourit, presque tendrement.

-On m'a donné beaucoup de nom au fil du temps, et celui-ci en faisait partie.

Rey les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre.

-Je suis désolée, mais qui êtes-vous ?

La femme se tourna vers elle, souriant toujours. Son unique œil bleu la scrutait intensément.

-La rébellion m'appelait Fulcrum. Mais mon nom, le vrai c'est Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.

Pas plus avancé, Rey se tourna vers Poe.

-C'est une Jedi, elle a été l'apprentie d'AnakinSkywalker.

Alors elle fit le lien, avec un des plus puissant Jedi, mais aussi un des plus puissant Sith ayant existé : DarthVador.

-Je ne suis plus Jedi depuis bien longtemps, et je n'en n'ai jamais eu le titre. J'étais encore padawan lorsque j'ai quitté l'Ordre.

-Tout le monde vous croit morte suite à votre combat face à Vador, lança Poe, qui ne semblait pas se remettre de l'émotion.

-Et c'est mieux ainsi, précisa Ahsoka.

Elle attrapa un chiffon sur la table et s'essuya les mains, avant de remettre ses mitaines, qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Un nombre incalculable de cicatrices lui barrait les bras.

-Pourquoi avez-vous disparu ? demanda Rey.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Puis, elle soupira, lasse.

-T'a-t-on raconté l'histoire des Jedis, mon enfants ?

Rey réfléchit une seconde.

-C'était un ordre de chevalier, qui défendait les gens.

Ahsoka sourit devant tant de naïveté.

-C'était un Ordre plusieurs fois millénaire, à la fois spirituel et guerrier. Pendant des millénaires, leur but a été de maintenir l'équilibre dans la Force. Mais avec le temps, les Jedis sont devenu orgueilleux, et arrogants. Ainsi, aucuns des maîtres, pas même les plus anciens et vénérables, n'ont vu que celui qu'ils considéraient tous comme l'élu, Jedi suprême censé ramener l'équilibre dans la Force, avait été corrompu pour un maître Sith. Ainsi naquit DarthVador, né de la disparition d'AnakinSkywalker : un des plus grands Jedi que j'ai connu. DarthVador détruisit l'Ordre, anéantis ses membres, allant jusqu'à mener lui-même l'attaque du temple Jedi, où étaient regroupés les plus jeunes padawans.

A l'évocation de cette sombre époque, une larme solitaire coula sur la joue d'Ahsoka.

-Cet épisode sombre de l'histoire fût appelé « la Purge Jedi ». Il s'accompagna de l'Ordre 66, qui ordonna aux Clones Stormtrooper, qui avaient pendant des années travaillés mains dans la main avec les Jedis, qui étaient leurs généraux, d'exterminer ces derniers.

Presque fébrillement, elle alla jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils et s'y assit.

-Personne ne savait, mis à part Obi Wan Kenobi, l'ancien maître d'Anakin, et maître Yoda, le plus ancien et le plus puissant des maîtres Jedi, qu'Anakin était devenu Lord Vador. Moi-même je ne l'ai découvert que des années plus tard, lorsque par hasard, je poursuivais un croiseur de l'Empire avec des rebelles.

Rey et Poe s'assirent prêt d'elles, captivés par son récit.

-Lorsque je pris conscience que mon ancien maître était devenu un Seigneur Sith, je suis allé à sa rencontre, pour tenter de le ramener, ou pour le tuer. Mais il était trop puissant, et je me suis retrouvée vaincue, et laisser pour morte sous les décombres d'un anciens temple Sith.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et tendis la main vers la table, d'où une bouilloire s'éleva et vint gentiment se placer sur le feu.

-J'étais trop faible, trop vulnérable, pour revenir dans les combats, et malheureusement, le fait de mettre révélé à mon maître était devenue une faiblesse, car il n'aurait plus de mal à me sentir, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de moi. Je n'étais donc plus d'aucune utilité aux rebelles. J'ai donc préféré me cacher, à différents endroit, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. J'ai rencontré Maz dans ma période d'errance, lors d'un passage sur Takodana. C'est bien elle qui vous envoie ?

Rey et Poe acquiescèrent.

-Je lui dois la vie. Elle a fait beaucoup pour m'aider.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler joyeusement. Elle se leva, alla chercher deux bols en terre cuite, et les remplis d'un breuvage chaud.

-Maintenant buvez, manger à votre faim, et reposez-vous. Nous verrons le reste demain.

Elle posa prêt du feu un ragoût dont l'odeur des avaient alléchée en arrivant et disparu à l'étage, l'air épuisée.

-C'est dingue, souffla Poe.

-Elle est très connue dans la Résistance ?

-Tu rigoles ! C'est une légende. Elle a été une Rebelle de premier ordre pendant des années. Elle a combattu DarthVador, seule. C'est une légende pour nous.

Rey repensa à cette femme, au regard si triste, alourdit par les années. Elle avait été élevée pour devenir une Jedi, avant d'être écartée par un coup du sort. Seule, sans repère, elle avait vu son ancien Ordre détruit, par son propre maître, avant d'avoir à le combattre, et d'être laissée pour morte. Poe ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle ait souhaité se retirer du monde, mais Rey, elle, le comprenait très bien. Une telle abnégation toutes ces années méritaient une longue et paisible retraite.

Rey resta un moment le nez en l'air à fixer le plafond. Elle entendit la respiration de Poe devenir régulière, ponctuer de léger ronflement. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à si long terme. Que ferait-elle si demain tout était réglé ? Si elle n'avait plus d'utilité ? Ferait-elle comme Maître Luke ? Créerait-elle une école de Jedi, pour restaurer l'Ordre ? Ou deviendrait-elle un ermite, comme Ahsoka ?

Elle se sentait la responsabilité de transmettre le savoir de la Force et les doctrines Jedi, mais si elle en avait la possibilité, elle retournerait bien à une vie solitaire.

En pensant cette phrase, une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle se trompait. C'était les grands bains de foule qui lui déplaisait, mais elle ne souhaitait plus être seule. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée, et pleine de doute.

Sentant que la jeune padawan c'était endormi, Ahsoka quitta l'étage et sortie de la maison sans un bruit. Elle regarda un instant le ciel dégagé et les étoiles qui le parsemait, avant de s'approcher du bord du lac. Une petite barque en fougère suivait docilement les mouvements de la surface de l'eau.

Ahsoka monta à bord et la détacha. Puis tendant la main vers l'ilot au centre du lac, elle utilisa la Force pour faire avancer le radeau. Il traversa doucement le lac, et quelques minutes plus tard s'échoua sur la berge de l'ilot.

Elle sauta de l'embarcation et avança dans la végétation de l'ilot. Au centre de celui-ci se trouvait un mausolée en pierre, fermé par une lourde porte en pierre également. D'un mouvement de la main, elle dégagea la pierre du chemin, et s'avança dans le mausolée. Des flambeaux s'allumèrent à son passage, maissant entrevoir un couloir de quelques mètres de long, donnant sur une grande salle circulaire. Deux grandes statues, l'une en marbre blanc, l'autre en marbre noir, se tenait au milieu de la salle, face à face. Le symbole des Jedi était gravé sur le torse de la blanche, représentant une femme, et le symbole Sith était gravée sur la seconde, représentant un homme. Au milieu, entre ces deux statues, était un grand tombeau rectangulaire en pierre.

Ahsoka s'avança doucement, respectueusement, dans la salle. Elle posa la main sur le tombeau, prêt d'une trace de poussière qui révélait que quelque chose c'était trouvé ici, pendant de nombreuse année, avant d'être retiré, il y a peu de temps.

Ahsoka s'assit en face de la tombe, croisa les jambes, et médita. Elle pria, même, pour un signe, un Conseil. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne rien obtenir, et était prête à renoncer, une voix s'éleva dans le mausolée.

-Quand je te vois ainsi blessée, j'ai tellement de remord.

Ahsoka ouvrit les yeux. L'image brumeuse d'un homme se tenait devant elle, de longs cheveux châtains cachant un visage d'ange, aux yeux marron.

-Il ne faut pas maître, vous n'étiez plus vous-même.

L'esprit d'Anakin s'agenouilla près d'elle et caressa du bout de ces doigts immatériel le tentacule coupé.

-Ce que j'ai fait n'est excusable par rien. J'ai causé mon propre désespoir, en me laissant corrompre par Palpatine. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mot pour t'exprimer à quel point je suis désolé.

Ahsoka sourit.

-Si seulement ton petit fils pouvait t'entendre.

Anakin soupira.

-J'ai pourtant bien essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne me voit pas. Il ne m'entend pas. C'est un don qui s'oublie en passant du côté Obscur de la Force. Il pense suivre mes desseins, sans comprendre que je me trompais moi-même !

-Il faudra autre chose pour le ramener du bon côté.

Anakin soupira de nouveau, observant son élève.

-Reste à savoir quoi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! D'abord un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Ensuite désolée pour le retard sur la publication de ce chapitre. Vous verrez, il est un peu court, mais sert uniquement de transition pour le chapitre 5, qui devrait arriver dans les prochains jours.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel Ordre

Assit sur son trône, dominant la salle du Conseil, Kylo écoutait attentivement Silo Ren, un des chevaliers de Ren basé dans la Bordure Extérieur. La situation là-bas était sous contrôle. Kylo l'écouta attentivement, prévoyant leur prochain mouvement.

-La Resistances est à genoux. Depuis leur débâcle sur Crait, la plupart des groupuscules qui leur sont fidèles ont désertés. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de l'état major, mais nous avons appris de source sur que le Général Organa était décédé cette semaine.

La nouvelle précipita la salle dans un silence pesant. Personne n'osa regarder le Leader Suprême, personne sauf Ysha. Elle le détailla longuement du regard, sans pour autant sembler compatir. La connaissant, Kylo comprit qu'elle devait être en train de peser ses chances d'utiliser cette information à son avantage.

-Très bien Silo. Continuez les recherches pour déterminer l'emplacement de leur base. Nous devons leur porter le coup de grâce avant qu'ils ne se relèvent. Vous pouvez disposer.

Silo effectua une petite révérence, et son image dans le transmetteur disparu.

-Général Hux, quelle est l'état de nos troupes ?

-Nos deux flotes les plus importantes sont regroupés sur Mustafar. La construction du nouveau vaisseau _Supremasy_ est sur le point de se finir.

Le Général Hux avait bombé le torse, et paradait dans la salle, faisant les cents pas, en décrivant par le menu les avancements sur les différents points stratégiques. Kylo soupira. Il en faisait trop.

Puis, voyant le général regarder régulièrement en arrière, il comprit. Il tentait d'impressionner Ysha. Comme toujours, la jeune femme avait réussi des merveilles pour ensorceler le jeune général. Il semblait avoir encore perdu quelques points de QI en la présence d'Ysha. Il eu un léger rictus, et laissa le général se ridiculiser d'avantage. Lorsqu'il eu finit sa tirade, Kylo écouta encore deux rapports, sur les dégats subit sur Crait, puis il mit fin à la séance.

Par la suite, il recueilli les rapports des espions, récupéra et étudia les données sur les biens, vivres, et hommes disponibles, puis reprit le chemin de ces appartements pour un entrainement. Comme il s'y attendait, Ysha l'attendait, assise sur son lit, faisant voleter dans les airs trois Meiloorun.

-Je les ai volés dans les cuisines. Ils sont juteux à souhait. Tu en veux un ?

Elle attira par la Force un des fruits dans son autre main et le jeta à Kylo Ren. Celui-ci attrapa le fruit au vol, et mordit dedans. Un peu de jus coula le long de son menton. Ysha se leva lascivement et s'approcha de Kylo. Plaçant sa main sur son épaule, elle entreprit de récupérer le jus avec sa langue.

Kylo la connaissait assez pour voir venir son petit jeu. Il la repoussa doucement de la main, et alla jeter le reste du fruit dans une poubelle.

-Où en es-tu de ton approche avec le Général Hux.

Elle sourit.

-Tout se passe pour le mieux. Le Général est très facile à séduire. Trop même. S'en est presque ennuyeux.

-Et ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

-Pour l'instant, je le ferre. Ensuite, lorsque je l'aurais totalement charmé, je commencerai à lui tirer les vers du nez. Ca serait beaucoup trop visible si je m'y prenais si tôt.

Kylo acquiesça. L'approche douce n'avait jamais été son fort, aussi la laissait-il sans problème à Ysha.

-Je veux que tu t'infiltre dans sa tête. Qu'aucun de ses mouvements ne puissent t'être inconnu.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

-Bien maître.

Puis, lui adressant un clin d'œil, il quitta la suite du Leader Suprême. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur la jeune femme, Kylo s'installa sur son fauteuil, pour méditer. Depuis l'apparition de Rey, il se sentait comme dépassé par les évènements. Il ne parvenait plus tout à fait à se contrôler, et à contrôler la Force, et les pouvoirs que le côté Obscur lui avait procurés. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa flotter dans une méditation bienvenue.

Son esprit divagua. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à voir l'intégralité de la planète sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il savait repérer chacun des êtres vivants sur elle, et les observer. C'était un pouvoir très puissant, mais très difficile à contrôler également. A la moindre difficulté, le contrôle pouvait voler en éclat. Se fut d'ailleurs cas lorsque son esprit, ennuyé par le suivi des opérations, divagua vers Rey. A la première image mentale de la jeune femme, la connexion à la planète s'arrêta. IL s'attarda une seconde de trop sur son visage, et soudain, il la vit, endormis, pelotonner dans une couverture. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne voyait qu'elle, pas ce qui l'entourait.

Une profonde envie de la toucher le saisi aux tripes. Il sentit son pouls remonter dans sa gorge, son estomac se serrer. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une plainte. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'approcha, tendant la main devant lui. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, les yeux river à son visage, si serein dans son sommeil. Lentement, il posa ces doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme, et caressa sa joue, descendant lentement vers ces lèvres. Depuis leur échange de baisé, Kylo était comme obnubilé par ces lèvres.

Rey frémit dans son sommeil. Kylo retira sa main, apeuré par son geste. Il rouvrit les yeux, dans sa suite, et soupira lourdement. Tout son corps était fiévreux et tremblant. Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le lit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Après s'être longtemps morigéner, il finit par s'endormir, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il fût réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la sonnerie d'un appel sur son transmetteur. Il se leva péniblement, et alla appuyer sur le bouton d'acceptation de l'appel.

-Leader Suprême, salua Silo Ren.

-Je t'écoute Silo, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la base générale des Résistants. Par contre, nous avons trouvé une petite base annexe, ou une poigné de soldats et de pilote son regrouper, sur le point de se disperser, après leur absence de réponse à l'appel à l'aide du Général Organa.

-Excellant, sourit Kylo. Général Hux ! Préparez notre départ pour les coordonnées que vous fournira Silo Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chose promise, chose dû ! Voici le chapitre 5, tout chaud sortis des fourneaux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour tous vos encouragements !**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**

Chapitre 4 : Les enseignements oubliés

Rey se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, avec une impression étrange au creux du ventre. Elle s'étira en baillant et observa la maison, encore calme à cette heure. Sur un fauteuil semblable à celui sur lequel elle avait passé la nuit, Poe ronflait encore doucement. Elle se leva et entreprit de visiter les environs, pensant leur hôte encore endormie. Mais lorsqu'elle quitta le confort chaud et douillet de la maison, elle tomba sur Ahsoka, assise en tailleur au bord de l'eau, en pleine méditation.

-Maître Ahsoka, salua-t-elle.

Ahsoka eu un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas Maître Jedi, jeune padawan, je n'en ai jamais eu le titre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Rey, la jaugeant.

-Viens t'assoir Rey, dit-elle en tapotant le sol près d'elle.

La jeune femme ne discuta pas. Sa soif d'apprendre était immense, et Ahsoka lui plaisait. Elle dégageait une force tranquille rassurante. Rey s'installa près d'elle et imita sa posture, en tailleur, les mains posées, paumes vers le haut, sur ses cuisses. Ahsoka la regarda faire, puis ferma les yeux, et tourna la tête vers le lac, devant elle.

-Ferme les yeux, jeune padawan. Ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Tu as déjà sentis la Force auparavant. Que sens-tu à présent ?

Rey se concentra, mais plus elle insistait, plus les sensations qu'elle ressentait sembler s'estomper, comme si elle essayait de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts en fermant le point.

-Tu commence à comprendre ta première leçon. Tu dois embrasser la Force, la laisser couler en toi, pas tenter de la maintenir, de la forcer à ta volonté. Tu dois être un vaisseau pour elle. Concentre-toi sur le lac maintenant, et essaye de créer de petite vague sur le bord.

Rey souffla doucement, et commença à pousser mentalement sur le bord de l'eau. Alors qu'elle sentait l'eau commencer à aller dans son sens, elle fut éclaboussée par une masse froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et toussa l'eau qui été entré dans sa bouche. Ahsoka riait à côté d'elle.

-Tu es puissante, jeune Padawan, rit-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Mais tu vas devoir apprendre la délicatesse et la douceur. C'est un exercice qui demande très peu de puissance, et tu en utilise cent fois trop.

Rey s'essuya le visage, encore étonnée.

-Tu te rendras compte avec le temps que ta maitrise de la Force s'apparente à un point fermer. La laisser libre est bien plus facile que d'en réguler le flux. Recommence.

Rey acquiesça et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle inspira doucement, expira, et retint son souffle. Elle sentit sans la voir l'eau commencer à doucement avancer, puis, au rythme de son soupire, reculer. La surface de l'eau cala son rythme sur les respirations de Rey. Rouvrant les yeux, Rey découvrit un roulis régulier, allant et venant sur la berge.

-Très bien, commenta Ahsoka. Maintenant, créer une vague plus haute, et stoppe-la face à toi. Libère d'avantage d'énergie.

Rey acquiesça et relâcha d'avantage son contrôle. Une première vague n'ayant pas changé de taille s'avança face à elle, et repartie. Puis la seconde gonfla, encore, et encore, jusqu'à la dépasser en taille. Elle s'avança, comme animée d'une vie propre. Elle resta figer, devant Rey, l'eau continuant à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de la vague.

-Très bien Rey, valida Ahsoka. Relâche là maintenant, doucement.

Rey leva la main vers la vague et étendit les doigts, la repoussant doucement vers l'arrière. La vague s'allongea doucement dans le lit du lac, et la surface de celui-ci redevint lisse.

-C'est très bien. Maintenant, il va te falloir apprendre à faire les deux à la fois.

La journée continua ainsi. Ahsoka fit faire toute sorte d'exercice à Rey, commençant au plus simple pour très vite rendre les choses très difficiles. A la fin de la journée, Rey se sentait rompu, et lessivée. Elle était trempée jusqu'à la moelle par l'eau du lac, grelottait de froid. Ahsoka la fit s'assoir près du feu et lui prépara une tisane.

-Est-ce ainsi que vous avez appris ? demanda Rey, étonnée par les différences avec l'enseignement de Maître Luke.

-C'est une version abrégé mais oui, c'est ainsi qu'on nous formait sur Coruscent. Luke n'a eu que peu de temps avec Maître Yoda pour apprendre à maitriser la Force. Il a appris sur le tas diront nous.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous ne pas manifester pour l'aider à apprendre d'avantage après la Guerre ? demanda Poe.

Il rentrait à peine d'un périple dans la forêt en repérage.

-Vous auriez pu l'aider avec les élèves Jedis !

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendu et de reproche.

-Et quel droit avais-je de le faire ? Je ne suis, pas une Jedi. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ma formation s'est arrêtée au stade de Padawan. Luke était bien plus légitime que moi à former la nouvelle génération. De plus, l'Ordre est mort. Il ne servait à rien de rebâtir sur les cendres de ce qu'il avait été. Pour le bien de tous, il valait mieux repartir de zéro.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Rey.

Ahsoka se tourna vers elle, le poids des années se lisant dans ses yeux.

-La peur de m'être trompé encore une fois.

Rey soutint son regard.

-Quand pensez-vous vous être trompée ?

Ahsoka soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Le jour où j'ai quitté mon Maître.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, tenta Poe, déstabilisé. Darth Vador était voué à exister.

Ahsoka eu un rire amère.

-Rien n'est voué à rien, jeune homme. Chacun de nos actes à un poids, rien n'est écrit d'avance. Sinon à quoi bon se battre. Agir ou rester passif, tout à des conséquences dans la vie. Pensez le contraire c'et se bercer d'illusion.

Poe se tut, ce qui était une première. Ahsoka agita la tête, chassant les fantômes de son passé.

-Il est temps pour moi d'aller me reposer, et pour toi aussi Rey. Demain ne sera pas de tout repos.

Rey acquiesça et laissa l'ancienne Padawan remonter se coucher. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'Ahsoka ne descendrait plus, elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Poe en chuchotant.

-J'ai besoin de faire un tour, dit-elle.

Il se leva à sa suite.

-Je viens avec toi, décréta-t-il.

Rey retint un soupire. Elle aurait préféré être seule, mais elle ne voulait pas vexer le pilote. Elle sortit de la maison et s'avança vers le bord du lac. La nuit avait fait apparaitre les lunes environnantes, de toutes les couleurs, dans le ciel. Les journées étaient plus courte ici.

La Géant Gazeuse Endor était visible, dans le ciel de sa lune. Rey s'approcha du lac est enleva se chaussure. Elle avait envie de plonger depuis le début de la journée. Poe la regarda une seconde, puis l'imita, retirant sa veste et son pantalon, en plus de ces bottes. Rey garda son pantalon sur elle, déjà assez gêné de l'accoutrement de Poe. Sans attendre le pilote, elle plongea dans l'étendue sombre du lac.

L'eau n'était pas particulièrement froide. Elle était presque tiède sur la peau de Rey. Elle se laissa envahir par le calme régnant sous l'eau avant de remonter. Elle perça la surface avec un halètement. Elle observa la surface, cherchant des yeux Poe, qu'elle avait entendu sauter juste après elle. Mais la surface du lac était calme, mis à part les remous autour d'elle.

-Poe ? appela-t-elle.

Soudain, une main attrapa sa cheville et la tira vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle émergea de nouveau, Poe riait à côté d'elle. Vexée, la jeune femme éclaboussa le pilote. Une bataille d'eau ponctuée de rire s'en suivi. Rey profita de ce moment de joie. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi, insouciants, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de sortir de l'eau.

Alors que Rey poussait gentiment Poe celui-ci l'attrapa par la main, et l'attira vers lui. Rey fût si étonné par son geste qu'elle resta une seconde interdite, ne sachant comment réagir, elle se laissa attirer contre Poe. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui, la regardant insistament.

-Tu es vraiment une fille étonnante, dit-il encore une fois.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il plaqua un baisé sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Rey resta interdite une seconde, puis reprenant ses esprits, elle poussa Poe fortement, qui tomba en arrière, les fesses sur le sable de la berge.

-Non, asséna Rey.

Elle tourna les talons sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller et couru vers la forêt environnante. Poe l'appela, mais elle ne daigna pas se retourner. C'était la deuxième fois, en bien trop peu de temps, qu'un garçon l'embrassait sans lui demander son avis. Et autant elle était toute prête à pardonner à Ben, autant elle ne laisserait pas ça passer avec Poe. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, à travers la forêt, sans même avoir à regarder. C'était comme si la force la guidait. Elle réussit à éviter chaque branchage en travers de sa route avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courut, encore, toujours plus loin, pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons n'en puissent plus, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles crient au secours et que son cœur menace d'exploser. Alors elle s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas remis ses chaussures, aussi ses pieds étaient en sang. L'adrénaline commençant à refluer, la douleur commença à se faire sentir.

Rey grimaça. Elle s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre tombé non loin et observa les dégâts. Elle grelotta légèrement. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir autour d'elle.

Elle arracha un morceau de tissus à ses manches, et s'enroula les pieds dedans, à la fois comme pansement, et comme protection pour la suite. Cela la soulagea presque immédiatement. Elle alla ensuite chercher du bois sec autour de la minuscule clairière qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle devait faire un feu, pour se sécher.

Après avoir regroupé assez de bois, elle retourna à la clairière. Elle fut surprise de voir une petite troupe d'Ewok, avec leurs petits bras chargés de brindilles.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

L'un des Ewok lui monta l'espace au centre de la clairière, pour lui dire d'y lâcher son bois. Elle obéit, et regarda avec attention le ballet de ces petites créatures. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour dire « Ewok », un feu crépitait joyeusement. Rey s'assit devant, soupirant d'aise. Elle tendit les mains devant elle, pour s'approprier le plus de chaleur possible. Un tout petit Ewok –sans doute s'agissait-il d'un enfant- se coucha sur ses genoux. Rey s'allongea sur un lit de mousse, contemplant le ciel nocturne et finit par s'endormir.

Elle rêva de combats interstellaires, de batailles sur des planètes inconnues, entourée de Stormtroopers. Rey pensa d'abord avoir envahi les rêves de Kylo, mais se rendis compte que son sabre était vert et n'avait qu'un faisceau. Ils combattaient des droïdes, puis des assassins. Elle vit le Temple Jedi comme il avait dû être du temps de sa splendeur. Elle vit les Maîtres, les Padawans, par centaines. Elle vit également plus distinctement deux hommes. L'un châtain foncé, l'autre claire. Ils étaient comme des frères, et Rey les vit ainsi également. Puis elle se vit faire ses adieux aux deux hommes. Elle se sentait trahis.

Les scènes se succédèrent, d'autres combats, contre les Stormtroopers cette fois. Elle sentit la peine si grande au moment où les Jedi furent décimé. La colère aussi, pourtant proscrite chez les Jedis. La peur enfin, lorsqu'elle comprit que l'ennemis ultime contre lequel elle se battait était son frère.

Et enfin, elle vit le temple Sith. Elle sentit la douleur de voir un être qu'on avait chérit comme un frère ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Et la douleur physique du combat.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'effondrement du temple. Les Ewoks n'étaient plus là, mais le feu crépitait encore faiblement. Elle sentit immédiatement sa présence.

-Je suis désolée de m'être introduite dans votre tête sans votre accord, dit-elle à voix haute, sans se tourner vers Ahsoka. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je sais, lui dit Ahsoka, compréhensive. Tu ne te maitrise pas. Tes pouvoirs sont trop puissants.

-Vous avez vécu une vie si riche, souffla Rey.

-Trop riche, précisa Ahsoka. J'ai vécu le meilleur, et le pire. J'avais tout, puis plus rien. Et c'est cet écart qui rend la perte si douloureuse.

Elles restèrent une seconde sans rien dire. Puis Ahsoka sourit, chassant les idées moroses de sa tête.

-Des problèmes avec le jeune pilote ?

Rey rougit.

-Aucun, du moment qu'il me fiche la paix.

Ahsoka rit. C'était la première fois que Rey l'entendait rire. Elle trouva cela réconfortant. Elle sourit à son tour. Lorsqu'Ahsoka réussit à retrouver son calme, une larme perlait au coin de son œil gauche. Elle se leva, et invita Rey à faire de même.

-Nous avons du travail, jeune Padawan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis navrée du retard pris par la publication de la fanfic ! Je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai tellement de changement dans ma vie privée en ce moment que je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire, mais promis, je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutiens, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Des gros poutous !**

Chapitre 6 : Escrime

Rey suivit Ahsoka jusqu'à chez cette dernière. C'est en faisant le chemin inverse que Rey prit conscience de la distance parcouru. Ils leur fallu bien une heure et demi pour parcourir le chemin dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'elles émergèrent de la forêt, le soleil était à son zénith, et Rey commençait à avoir faim.

-Va dans la maison. Il y a des pains sur près du feu. Ensuite, rejoint moi derrière.

Rey acquiesça et entra dans la maison, pendant qu'Ahsoka faisait le tour. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle trouva Poe, assit, les avant-bras posés sur ces genoux, l'air pensif.

-Rey ! cria-t-il presque en la voyant apparaitre. Tu es revenu !

Rey soupira intérieurement et serra les poings

-Oui, je suis revenue. Je n'allais pas tout lâcher à cause de tes bêtises.

Poe eu le bon gout de rougir.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-En effet.

Rey était de mauvaises humeurs. Elle ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Poe.

La question prit Rey totalement au dépourvu. Elle rougit légèrement, et l'image de Ben s'imposa à elle l'espace d'une seconde. Ce fût juste assez pour ouvrir la connexion entre eux. Ben était assis sur un trône à écouter un rapport d'un général quelconque. Il le congédia sur le champ, sans que l'autre ne comprenne ce geste si soudain.

-C'est bien ça, conclu Poe. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Rey se mordit la lèvre et tenta de figer son regard sur Poe. Elle tenta de rompre le contact, mais elle était trop déconcentrée par la présence de Ben pour y parvenir tout à fait. A l'autre bout de la galaxie, Ben sourit, l'air satisfait.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Poe, réussit enfin à souffler Rey.

-C'est Finn ?

Cette question eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Ben. Il cessa immédiatement de sourire et fronça les sourcils. Cela aida Rey à se concentrer et à fermer la connexion. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sa présence maintenant.

-Non Poe, et encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail avec Ahsoka.

Rey attrapa un petit pain sur le bord du foyer de la cheminée, et sortit de la maison. Elle était en colère, Poe d'abord, parce que non content de se prendre pour un tombeur avec elle, il se mêlait de chose qui ne le regardait vraiment pas. Elle était aussi en colère contre Ben, qui avait eu l'air de se réjouir de la situation, et se mêlait également de chose qui ne le regardait vraiment pas. Et enfin, elle était en colère contre elle pour le manque de contrôle dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle mordit férocement dans le petit pain et tenta de se calmer. En vouloir à Poe n'avancerait à rien. A tous les coups, il ne comprendrait même pas.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, perdu dans ces pensées. Elle aurait pu rater l'entrée de la salle, si une aura puissante ne s'en était dégagée. Légèrement inquiète, Rey entra, sur ses gardes. Elle trouva Ahsoka les mains posées à plats sur une table en bois, sur laquelle reposait une série de sabre laser. Rey s'approcha, intriguée.

-Chacun de ces sabres corresponds à une partie de ma vie. Je les ai tous fabriqué moi-même. C'était la tradition pour les Jedi. Il te faudra faire de même. Mais avant, tu vas devoir en manier quelques un pour de faire une idée de leur design, et de leur utilisation. Je te propose de commencer par celui-là.

Elle lança un des sabres à Rey qui l'attrapa au vol et le déclencha. Il était vert et semblait ancien.

-C'était mon premier, lança Ahsoka. Je l'avais construit le jour où je suis devenue padawan.

Rey en jaugea l'équilibre, trouva la prise un peu petite pour ses mains.

-Tu es prête ? demanda Ahsoka.

Rey acquiesça.

-Alors commençons.

L'entrainement dura la journée entière. Ahsoka n'avait rien perdu de ces capacités physiques. Elle lui fit découvrir sa technique, lui inculqua les bases, mais découvrit vite que Rey avait développé sa propre technique de combat sur Jakku. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec la jeune fille, et très tôt, elle avait appris à se battre pour survivre.

-Ta technique est plus adaptée à un bâton, dit-elle vers la fin de la journée. Je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour t'en parlé, les seuls personnes que j'ai connu se battant avec des doubles sabres étaient des Siths, ou apparenté. Mais c'était une technique très efficace, et qui leur permettait d'affronter plusieurs ennemis simultanément avec plus d'aisance.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Ahsoka prodigua ses conseils et ses anecdotes avec générosité. Rey l'écouta, concentrée, et exaltée par ces récits des temps passés. L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'imagina ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si elle était née cinquante ans plus tôt. Aurait-elle intégré les Jedis ? Aurait-elle pu devenir Maître ?

Lorsque la journée se termina, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, Rey était rompu de courbature, mais heureuse de l'expérience qu'elle vivait. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau, après avoir pris un bain mérité, et seule, Ahsoka vint la trouver.

-J'ai mis à ta disposition dans la salle d'escrime du matériel pour créer son propre sabre laser. Tu peux récupérer la batterie et le générateur sur les sabres les plus anciens, mais ne touche pas aux sabres blancs.

-Vous avez des sabres blancs ? interrogea Rey.

Ahsoka sourit.

Lorsque j'ai quitté les Jedis, j'ai gardé l'habitude de me servir de sabre pour me battre. Obi Wan disait souvent que c'était l'arme la plus civilisé, et il est vrai qu'on prend l'habitude de combattre ainsi. Aussi j'ai créé deux nouveaux sabres, mais blanc, pour contraster avec les armes Jedis. Le bleu et le vert étaient leur couleur. Certain allait jusqu'au violet. Le rouge était réservé aux Siths.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de me considérer comme un Jedi, soupira Rey.

Elle repensa au texte sacré qu'elle avait pris à Luke sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Maintenant que son Maître était mort, elle en rescentait beaucoup de honte. Mais il est vrai que sur le moment, elle n'avait rien vu de mal à cela. En effet, Luke, enfermé dans sa culpabilité, ne voulait plus partager se savoir. Il fallait bien qu'elle intervienne, si elle voulait qu'il soit un jour transmis.

-Tu peux commencer la fabrication de ton sabre dès à présent, ou attendre encore, si tu ne te sens pas prête. C'est à toi de voir.

Ahsoka la laissa donc pour la nuit. Rey réfléchi un moment à son futur sabre, puis décida de retourner au Faucon Millénium. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis leur arrivée sur Endor. Elle passa donc une cape que lui avait fournie Ahsoka aujourd'hui, et quitta la maison. Alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la voix d'Ahsoka retentie dans la maison.

-Si tu sors, prends la navette derrière la maison, tu iras plus vite.

Rey sourit, et couru vers l'arrière de la maison. Une machine ressemblant assez à ce qu'elle possédait sur Jakku était cachée sous des branchages, à l'arrière de la maison. Elle l'enfourcha, démarra, et traversa la forêt dense d'Endor. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Faucon Millénium, il n'y avait aucune trace de Chewwi. Elle était un peu déçue, de ne pas trouver le soldat. Elle entra dans le vaisseau et alla jusqu'à sa couchette. Elle s'accroupie, et sortis d'au-dessous, les livres pris à Luke. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur la couchette et ouvrit le premier. Puis elle resta une seconde sans bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que je croyais, soupira-t-elle en posant le livre.

Rey avait été élevé par des désosseurs sur Jakku, pour devenir une petite main. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à lire. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressentie le poids de sa condition. L'Univers tout entier semblait se liguer contre elle.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Rey sursauta. Elle n'avait pas sentis le jeune homme arrivé. La honte l'envahie, alors qu'elle le savait pertinemment, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ca n'était pas sa faute.

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Poe soupira.

-Rey, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour. Je voudrais me racheter. Te prouver que je ne suis pas le dernier des crétins.

Rey l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis soupira en fermant les yeux et lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait à la main. Poe s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et parcouru les premières pages.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? souffla-t-il.

-Je l'ai récupéré sur l'île. Je les ai plus ou moins volés à Luke.

Poe eu un sourire.

-Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Rey se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas lire.

Poe resta une seconde à réfléchir.

-Alors je vais t'apprendre, décréta-t-il.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tous sur le même modèle. Du réveil à la moitié de l'après-midi, Rey pratiquait l'art de l'escrime avec Ahsoka. Ensuite, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle travaillait sur son sabre laser. Puis, elle lisait avec Poe jusque tard dans la nuit.

Cette routine dura ainsi plusieurs semaines. Elle apprenait aussi vite le sabre qu'elle apprenait lentement la lecture. Mais Poe lui lisait consciencieusement chaque soir un chapitre des livres de Jedi.

Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait achevé son sabre laser. Elle le présenta à Ahsoka qui l'observa longuement.

-Tu as choisi la double lame alors ?

Rey acquiesça.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez dit à propos des doubles sabres, du côté obscure et de votre choix des sabre blancs. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'étais bien plus habile avec un bâton qu'avec un sabre, mais je veux continuer de m'exercer. J'ai donc créer un module qui se fixe au bas du premier sabre, et permet d'en faire un double sabre. Et comme vous, j'ai choisi le blanc. Après tout, je ne suis pas une Jedi, et plus j'en apprends, plus je me demande si j'aurais pu en faire partie.

Ahsoka l'observa gravement, puis un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres.

-C'est intelligent de ta part.

Rey acquiesça, et repensa à ses lectures avec Poe. Plus elle en avait appris sur les Jedi, plus elle s'était sentie différente de ce chemin. Puis était venue le chapitre des Jedi gris. Et elle avait alors comprit. C'était une sensation diffuse, pas vraiment un éclair de compréhension, mais chaque jour, elle se sentait plus proche de ses pensées, de sa façon de voir le monde.

-C'est très bien, jeune apprentis. Mais il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! J'introduis des nouveautés aujourd'hui ! Encore un nouveau personnage de mon cru, pour corser un peu tout ça. Dites moi ce que vous pensez d'elle, même si ca n'est qu'un début.**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que ce que j'écris trouve un éco chez vous ! Vos message alimente ma fabrique à histoire, alors continuez !**

 **Des gros poutous !**

Chapitre 7 : Jix

KyloRen s'installa dans la salle de contrôle, le regard fixé sur la surface de la planète. Assise sur le bras droit du fauteuil, Ysha observait également. Les jointures de ces doigts étaient blanchies par l'effort qu'elle mettait à tenir le fauteuil, signe de son excitation. Silo se tenait quant à lui debout, à la gauche de Kylo, et fixait également la surface de la planète.

Il émanait des trois chevaliers de Ren une telle puissance noire que la pression était palpable dans la salle de contrôle. Une agitation fébrile agitait les opérateurs dans la salle. Le Général Hux se planta dans champs de vision des chevaliers, et salua.

-Leader Suprème, nos bombes sont prêtes à être larguées sur la surface de la planète. Nos vaisseaux sont prêts à intercepter ceux qui tenteraient de s'enfuir.

-Lancez l'assaut Général, ordonna Kylo.

Le Général Hux fit un signe de tête à son commandant, debout derrière lui. Les ordres fusèrent sur l'ensemble du pont, et le Général repartie vers l'avant du vaisseau.

-Je déteste ces batailles gagnées d'avance, se plaint Ysha, faisant la moue. Où est le frisson !

De l'autre côté, Silo restait silencieux. Il était du genre taciturne, efficace dirait certain. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il ne faisait jamais les choses pour rien, dans l'ensemble. Il n'était ni cruel, ni vicieux, comme Ysha, et Kylo c'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait accepté de les rejoindre. Un jour, il lui avait posé la question. En haussant les épaules, Silo lui avait répondu, pragmatique :

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu m'aurais tué. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir pour l'instant.

Silo ne croyait donc en rien. Ni au bien, ni au mal. Kylo le surveillait donc de prêt, car si une meilleure opportunité s'ouvrait à lui, rien ne l'empêcherait de trahir Kylo, du moment qu'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Il observa le bombardement de la surface de la planète, sans un mot. Au moment de la destruction de la base rebelle, il sentit la déflagration de mort et de terreur. Il tressaillit légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette sensation. A sa droite, Ysha frissonna de plaisir. Silo lui, ne laissa rien paraitre.

Un petit bataillon de vaisseaux rebelles tenta d'échapper à la planète. Mais comme l'avait prévu le Général Hux, la flotte du Premier Ordre les attendait de pied ferme et la bataille s'engagea. Kylo s'avança sur son siège. Les pilotes ennemis étaient bons. Malgré la supériorité numérique du premier ordre, la victoire ne fût pas immédiate. Mais finalement, le Premier Ordre prit le dessus. La flotte encercla les vaisseaux rebelles et commencèrent à tirer. Alors que le nombre d'adversaire commençait à s'amenuiser, ceux-ci tentèrent le tous pour le tout, dans un geste désespéré. Kylo pensa leur geste fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'essayaient pas de prendre le dessus, mais de permettre à l'un d'entre eux de fuir.

\- Arrêtez-le ! cria-t-il à Hux.

Celui-ci chercha des yeux le vaisseau concerné, mais lorsqu'il put enfin le voir pour donner ces ordres, celui-ci enclencha le passage en hyper vitesse.

Le visage de Hux blêmit légèrement. L'erreur était flagrante, et le retour de bâton allait être violent. Mais après quelques secondes, étant toujours en un seul morceau, il osa un regard vers le Leader Suprême.

Celui-ci, les mains croisées devant sa bouche, semblait concentré.

-Et si nous utilisions votre incompétence à notre avantage, souffla Kylo.

Les sirènes se déclenchèrent sur la base. Les hauts parleurs annoncèrent une attaque du Premier Ordre. Les ordres furent lancés pour préparer l'évacuation de la planète. Les pilotes furent envoyés à leurs vaisseaux, pour défendre la retraite. Mais alors que chacun prenait place dans le capharnaüm de l'évacuation, des bombes explosèrent un peu partout dans la base, rayant la résistance de la carte. Une partie des pilotes, par chance réussi à atteindre leur machine et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Ne pas périr sans combattre.

Jix Noom était de ceux-là. La jeune pilote sauta dans le cockpit et se lança dans l'espace au-dessus de la planète. La bataille fit rage. Elle descendit plusieurs vaisseaux, coordonnés à ses coéquipiers. Aldo lui lança une pique, la voix tendue. Siil lui sauva la mise deux fois. Et alors qu'elle pensa la fin arrivé, son capitaine, un iktotchi nommé Ullar, bloqua le vaisseau ennemis qui s'apprêtait à la détruire et lui hurla de fuir et de prévenir le reste de la résistance.

-Capitaine, commença-t-elle.

-Cesse ton insubordination Jix ! hurla le capitaine. Pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Jix. Elle baissa les yeux, et poussa le levier. Avec un mouvement fluide, elle se dégagea de la mêlé, et se lança dans l'hyperespace.

L'alarme résonna dans la base. Finn se réveilla en sursaut, et bondit sur ses jambes. Une agitation grandissante s'était emparée des lieux. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le hangar. Finn suivi le rythme, et trouva un vaisseau, bien abimé, presque écrasé à l'entrée. Un cri raisonna dans le cockpit, faisant sursauter les rebelles. Le vaisseau s'ouvrit. Les rebelles braquèrent leur arme vers le vaisseau. Une femme en sortit, hurlant toujours, de colère, de rage même, mais aussi de tristesse. Elle portait la tenue des pilotes rebelles, aussi beaucoup d'entre eux baissèrent un peu leurs armes. Elle s'extirpa difficilement de son siège, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Elle pleura en gémissant encore quelques minutes avant que tous les phasers soient baissés vers le sol. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Finn se dégagea du groupe des badauds, et alla vers elle. C'était une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année à peine. Elle avait la peau couleur café, des cheveux noirs ébène. Elle avait sur le visage un tatouage doré. Une barre horizontale qui lui soulignait les yeux. Elle pleurait toujours les poings serrés si fort qu'elle avait dû enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, car un peu de sang s'écoulait de ses points fermés. Finn tendit la main doucement, comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage. Il la posa sur le dos de la jeune femme, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Les sanglots redoublèrent, ce qui désespéra Finn.

-Jix !

Finn tourna le visage vers la voix de Rose, provenant du fond du hangar. La jeune femme se précipita vers eux. Elle se jeta à genoux devant la nouvelle arrivante.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Finn.

-C'est une amie de ma sœur, dit-elle sans prendre conscience qu'elle parlait encore au présent. Elle est pilote dans la Rébellion elle aussi. Mais elle était basée sur Hoth.

-Mais la base de Hoth a été détruite après la bataille de Yavon ? s'étonna Finn.

-Elle a été reconstruite. On n'aurait pas été cherché dans une ancienne base.

Le raisonnement semblait stupide, surtout au vue de la situation. La base avait visiblement été trouvée.

-La basse, souffla Jix entre deux sanglots. Elle est détruite. Ils sont tous morts.

Un silence glaçant s'installa dans le hangar. Des voix s'élevèrent, annonçant l'arrivée des généraux. On emmena rapidement Jix vers l'infirmerie pour vérifier son état de santé, et la débriefer sur ce qui était arrivé. Finn suivi des yeux la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa la porte, et regarda celle-ci se fermer après son passage.

-Finn ?

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

-Viens, ne restons pas là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à toutes (parce que je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de lecteur au masculin, mais si je me trompe n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça me ferait très plaisir) !**

 **Avant tous, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, pour les plus court et régulier, comme les plus longs et constructifs.**

 **Je sais que je ne suis pas très prolixe ses derniers temps, mais je ne vous oublie pas, et je sais déjà comment va finir cette histoire. Il n'y a donc plus qu'à coucher mes idées sur le papier. En tout cas, merci encore pour votre soutien, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

Chapitre 8 :

Finn dina avec Rose. Il l'écouta parler de ses amis dans les membres de la Rébellion, de sa sœur, beaucoup, de leur enfance. IL écouta, patiemment, mais son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. Il repensait à cette femme, sa rage, sa peine, et ces yeux, au bord de la folie. A la fin du repas, il la ramena à sa chambre, prêt de l'infirmerie. Un garde était placé devant l'entrée de celle-ci. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Rose, et s'éloigna. Puis, prit d'un soudain sursaut de curiosité, il fit demi-tour.

-Salut Finn, l'accueillit le garde devant la porte.

-Salut Thuil, dit-il.

Thuil était un Kel'Dor. Son apparence était un peu inquiétante, mais il était en réalité très attachant, et droit.

-Je voudrais aller voir le toubib pour avoir quelque chose pour dormir, mentit-il.

Thuil vit clair dans le jeu de l'ancien Stromtrooper. Néanmoins, il le laissa passer.

-La doctoresse est dans son bureau au fond du couloir, mais je pense qu'elle dort sur son lit de camp. Fait attention au deuxième lit de la salle commune, c'est là qu'on a mis Jix.

Finn lui sourit et entra. Le dortoir était silencieux. Il avança doucement jusqu'au démarrage des lits, aperçu une silhouette sur l'un d'eux. Jix avait assise sur le lit, les genoux ramené sous son menton. Elle l'observait.

-Bonsoir, dit Finn, penaud.

-Bonsoir, soupira Jix.

La bande dorée sous ses yeux brillait légèrement, à la lumière des veilleuses de la pièce.

-Je… commença Finn. Je cherchais de quoi dormir.

Jix l'observa en silence. Finn lui rendit son regard. Elle était belle, se dit-il. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui commençait à boucler à cause de la douche qu'on lui avait fait prendre, des yeux sombres et une peau couleur café. Son tatouage doré la rangeait dans la race des Kiffars.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Finn.

-S'il te plait, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ne me pose pas cette question. On me l'a trop posé aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Finn. Tu t'appelles Jix, c'est ça ?

-Jix Noom, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. Pilote de la Rébellion.

-Finn, se présenta le jeune homme.

Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, Finn ressentit comme un courant sur sa peau. Sa respiration se bloqua l'espace d'une seconde. Il se souvint avoir ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait touché la main de Rey quelques semaines auparavant.

Jix sembla réfléchir une seconde.

-Tu es l'ancien Stormtrooper ? demanda-t-elle.

Finn acquiesça. Jix l'observa plus intensément. Finn remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes, et honteux, il retira la sienne.

-Je suis désolé pour ton équipe, dit-il.

Elle se rembruni, entourant ses jambes avec ses bras.

-Je devrais être morte moi aussi.

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux passer devant son visage, et cacher ses larmes. Finn, perdu, chercha comment la réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été doué en relation humaine, principalement parce qu'il n'était pas conçu pour cela. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille. Elle frémit légèrement et pleura de plus belle. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui tapota le dos. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans un mot.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Il l'a regarda étonné.

-Tu ne m'as pas harceler de questions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Tu m'as juste laissé pleurer.

Il lui sourit.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu t'en sors pas mal.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Il la trouvait belle, dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie.

-Dors, lui dit-il doucement. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'elle le retint par la main. Il lut de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Tu… tu veux bien rester. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme seulement. Je n'y arriverais pas sinon.

Il lui sourit et s'assit prêt d'elle. Il passa la nuit à lui faire parler d'elle. Il but ses paroles avec attention. Elle réussit même à lui faire parler de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi une telle partie de la nuit qu'il finit par s'endormir dans le lit voisin du sien.

La nuit était tombée sur la lune forestière d'Endor. Rey continuait de déchiffrer à la lueur d'une torche les écrits des Jedi.

-Tu devrais dormir cette nuit, essaya Poe.

Lui aussi avait l'air épuisé.

-Dors Poe, rassura Rey. Je vais aller faire un tour. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Poe bailla ostensiblement. Rey posa son livre, éteint la torche, et laissa Poe se coucher. Elle marcha un moment le long du lac. La Géante Gazeuse d'Endor se reflétait sur la surface du lac. Rey décida de s'y assoir une seconde. L'air était frais ce soir là. Ahsoka lui avait dit que l'hiver ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Ces derniers jours, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de la guerre des Clones, les batailles qu'elle avait menée, alors qu'elle était plus jeune que Rey à l'époque. Elle lui parla des Sith qu'elle avait connus, du passage de la République à l'Empire, de la naissance de la Rébellion. Mais elle lui parla aussi de son enfance d'orpheline, de Maitre Plo Koon, qui l'avait ramené sur Coruscante pour la former.

-Pourquoi avoir quitté les Jedi ? avait osé alors demander Rey. Vous en parlez avec tellement d'amour dans la voix. Pourquoi être partie ?

Ahsoka baissa les yeux.

-Chaque jour je me dis que j'ai fait une erreur ce jour là. Que si j'avais été au coté de mon Maitre, il n'aurait peut être pas basculé. Padmé serait peut être encore en vie.

-Qui est Padmé ?

Ahsoka avait eu un sourire triste.

-Padmé était mon amie, et l'amour de la vie de mon maître. C'est la peur de perdre la femme qu'il avait épousée, contre toutes les lois Jedi qui poussa mon maître vers le coté Obscur. C'était la mère de Luc et Leia.

Assise sur la berge, Rey pensa à ce qu'avait du être les débuts de la Guerre. Elle pensa à la femme qu'aurait pu être celle des Skywalker. En pensant à eux, une sensation d'étouffement la prit de court. Elle leva les yeux de la surface de l'eau, prenant conscience qu'elle avait déjà sentis cette sensation le jour de son arrivée chez Ahsoka. Son regard se posa sur l'îlot au centre du lac. Et comme sur l'île avec Luc, elle ne se posa pas la question. Elle se laissa attirer par son instinct. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules, et plongea dans le lac. L'eau était froide, piquante sur sa peau. Elle nagea jusqu'à l'îlot et une fois debout sur le sable, elle se laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Ici, l'air semblait plus lourd, comme chargé d'électricité. Elle frissonna. Sa maitrise de la Force était encore jeune. Elle ferma les yeux et expira. Puis, tendant la main devant elle, elle projeta son énergie, comme un sonar. Percevant une distorsion, elle se dirigea vers sa source. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Un mausolée en pierre trônait au milieu d'une clairière, fermé par un lourd bloc de pierre. Une énergie folle s'en dégageait. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du couvert des arbres, lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre se diriger vers la porte. Rey l'observa un moment. Le nouveau venu fit un geste de la main, et d'une impulsion de la Force, le bloc de pierre se décala, laissant le passage pour entrer dans le mausolée. Lorsque l'ombre eu passé la porte, elle la suivi.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le mausolée, la seule lumière qu'elle perçu fut celle des deux flambeaux tenus par deux statues. L'une était blanche, avec le symbole des Jedi gravée sur la poitrine, mais c'est la seconde qui retint son attention. Totalement noire, la statue représentait un homme, avec le symbole Sith gravé sur le torse.

L'ombre se tenait devant une tombe en pierre, au milieu des deux statues. Elle enleva sa capuche, révélant le visage d'Ahsoka. Rey avait senti sa présence, et ne s'en étonna donc pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut étonnée de voir Ahsoka se tourner vers elle et l'appeler.

-Vient Rey, ne reste pas dans l'ombre. Vient prêt de moi.

Rey s'approcha d'Ahsoka. Elle était intriguée par la puissance que dégageait la tombe.

-Qui est enterré là ? demanda Rey lorsqu'elle fut à côté de l'ancienne padawan.

-Mon Maître, Anakin Skywalker.

Rey sursauta et fixa plus intensément encore la tombe. La paume vers le bas, elle tendit le bras vers le couvercle du sarcophage. La main en suspend au-dessus de la pierre, elle hésita une seconde, puis posa sa main dessus.

Puis, tout alla très vite. Un éclair lui traversa les yeux, et elle tomba à genoux. Ou tout du moins, elle se sentit tomber, car elle ne sentit jamais ses genoux toucher le sol. A la place, une série de vision se succédèrent à elle. Elle vit d'abord une femme, douce et tendre, qui l'appelait Ani. Puis une autre, forte et indépendante, avec une force de conviction folle. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Padmé. Elle la trouva belle, comme un ange. Puis vint un homme aux cheveux longs, un Jedi, et un autre, qui fut le padawan et le maitre. Le tableau, qui jusqu'à présent avait été coloré, lumineux, se ternis tout à coup. Ce fut la peur, la rage, la peine, et la guerre. Les images de Stormtroopers se succédèrent aux champs de bataille, à Padmé. Rey aperçu même la jeune Ahsoka, si pleine de courage et de vie. Et alors qu'un tourbillon sombre se succédait devant elle, une ombre s'insinua à sa vue. Un homme, encapuchonné, duquel émanait une puissance froide comme la mort. Et alors, ce fut la spirale infernale. D'abord, ce fut l'ordre 66, et la mort des apprentis Jedi. Darth Vadro était né. Puis ce fut Mustaphar, l'attaque sur Padmé, le combat avec Obi Wan. Les mots de ce dernier résonnèrent un moment dans sa tête.

-Tu étais l'élu Anakin ! Tu étais sensé ramené l'équilibre dans la Force, pas la condamner aux ténèbres ! Tu étais comme un frère pour moi !

Puis vint la transformation physique. Rey ressentit la douleur jusque dans ses os. Et la fureur d'avoir perdu Padmé. Le reste ne fut qu'apathie et colère, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel espoir se lève. Puis vint la confusion, le doute, et enfin, l'acceptation, et la rédemption.

Rey s'arracha de sa vision en sursautant. Elle était maintenant à genoux sur le sol en pierre, la main posée sur la tombe.

-Tellement de… bredouilla-t-elle sans trouver ces mots.

-De puissance ? tenta Ahsoka.

Rey se lécha les lèvres. Elle sentait qu'Ahsoka essayait de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle la testait. Car ça n'était pas la puissance qui avait marqué la jeune fille. La puissance était un des aspects de sa vie, mais qui relevait d'avantage du coté obscure.

-De souffrance, finit par lâcher Rey.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses. Ahsoka serait ses mains sur son giron. Sans même avoir à sentir ses sentiments, Rey perçu son inquiétude. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à parler, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, un cri wookie résonna à l'extérieur.

En une seconde, les réflexes d'Ahsoka prirent le dessus. Son sabre blanc apparu dans sa main sans que Rey ne l'ai vu bouger. Elle écarta les pieds pour un meilleur appui, et tendis l'oreille. Rey ne fût pas si réactive, principalement parce qu'elle avait reconnu le cri de Chewbacca.

-Rey ?!

Elle entendit les pas avant de voir l'ombre de Poe se dessiner par la porte.

-Rey, tu es là ?

Rey se précipita vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose. On a l'ordre de rentrer tout de suite à la base.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2019 ! Puisse-t-elle être remplit de belle histoire, et la mienne y participer._

 _Je vous rassure, cela fait partie de mes résolutions de reprendre de façon plus régulière l'écriture de cette Fanfic. J'ai même pour objectif d'écrire un chapitre par semaine. Mais ne soyons pas trop gourmand trop vite. Voici votre chapitre, tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Finn se réveilla au son de la sirène. Jix s'était déjà redressée, prête à l'action, et fonçait vers le pont supérieur.

-Attends-moi ! cria Finn en la suivant.

Il sauta du lit, tellement vite qu'il fini étalé par terre. Puis, sautant sur ses pieds, il fonça à la suite de Jix.

Dans les couloirs de la base, l'agitation était à son comble. Les officiers se précipitaient vers le pont pour prendre des nouvelles et leurs ordres. Il faillit percuter Rose juste avant de l'atteindre.

-Finn ! Où étais-tu ?

Finn la regarda, interloquée.

-Je… On n'a pas le temps. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il continua sa course, Rose sur ses talons. Il lui sembla apercevoir Jix devant lui qui s'engouffrait dans la salle des commandes, et il le suivi. La salle était déjà pleine d'officier, attendant les ordres des commandants supérieurs. Dans un coin de la salle, Maz était appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés. Elle avait remonté ses lunettes sur son front, laissant apparaitre ses petits yeux aux orbites rondes. Elle avait l'air tendue.

-Nous venons de recevoir un message de détresse, provenant de Hoth.

Un son métallique se répandit sur le pont.

-Etat Major ! Ceci est un appel de détresse. Ils nous ont capturé ! Je repère : ils nous ont capturer.

Finn trouva une place où s'assoir et Rose s'installa à ses côtés. Il chercha des yeux Jix, et la vit, debout au fond de la salle, les bras croisés, les doigts crispés, blanchis par la pression. Elle semblait particulièrement pâle. Ses mâchoires se crispaient à chaque grésillement de la retransmission.

-Il y a des rescapés sur la base de Hoth.

-Alors il faut aller les libérés ! commença Jix en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Il faut les sauver.

Le Commandant la regarda avec tristesse.

-Ca n'est pas tout, Noom, dit-il.

Un autre son métallique résonna, indiquant un nouvel enregistrement. Au premier son de la voix, Finn se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

-Si vous voulez récupérer vos hommes vivants, donnez-moi Rey.

La voix de Kylo Ren le traversa comme une aiguille. Il revit le jeune homme, sous son masque noir et argent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait même crié. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit légèrement et se leva, ignorant la main de Rose qui tentait de le faire se rassoir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui livrer Rey !

-Du calme Finn, le rassura le Commandant. Ca n'est pas ce que nous comptons faire. Mais nous devons les faire revenir. Il faut que nous ayons Rey et Poe sous la main pour l'attaque que nous allons mener.

...

Un silence de mort régnait dans le cockpit du Faucon Millénium. Assise sur le siège du pilote, à coté de Chewbacca, Rey observait l'étendu sombre devant ses yeux en s'éloignant de la lune d'Endor. Poe était assis derrière eux. Il tenait dans ses mains le livre des Jedi qu'ils étaient en train de lire, Rey et lui.

-C'est un piège, finit-il par dire.

-Je sais.

Elle lança l'hyperespace et observa les lumières des étoiles s'étirer en longue bande blanche autour d'elle. Elle avait accroché dans son dos son sabre laser, et le sentait caler contre ses omoplates.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir.

...

Assis sur son trône, Kylo observait Hoth. Cette boule bleue et blanche semblait fantomatique dans l'immensité sombre de l'espace. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, en repensant à son plan. Il voyait déjà sa victoire, et s'en délectait d'avance. Il entendit à peine Ysha entrer dans la salle. Elle avança jusqu'à lui sans un bruit, se plaça devant son trône, et monta à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Alors, Leader Suprème, minauda-t-elle. Prêt à dominer la résistance.

Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure noir corbeau du jeune homme et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Un geste de colère, Kylo la repoussa, la faisant tomber à terre. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était plein de haine, et il se dit vaguement qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Ysha était du genre à se venger, et cela risquait de lui couter cher pour un geste d'humeur. Elle sortie de la pièce sans un mot et le laissa seul.

Il soupira et se leva à son tour. Il marcha jusqu'à la baie donnant sur Hoth et croisa les mains devant lui. L'appel de la pièce résonna.

-Suprême Leader, les prisonniers ont été enfermé dans les cellules de l'aile ouest. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Interrogez les uns par uns. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à apprendre.

...

-Rey !

Finn se précipita sur la jeune fille dès sa sortie de la navette. Poe et elle devait se rendre à un briefing concernant la situation sur Hoth. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour lui parler.

-Finn ! cria Rey en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Il faut que je te parle !

Poe commençait déjà à partir vers le pont, suivi par Chewbacca. Rose observait la scène de loin. Elle semblait inquiète et fixait Finn avec ferveur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et entraina Rey à l'écart.

-C'est à propos du briefing. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser l'équipe de Hoth sans soutient !

-Bien sur que non Finn, acquiesça Rey sans comprendre. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ils ne veulent pas intervenir, annonça l'ancien stormtrooper. Ils ne veulent pas se mouiller.

-De quoi tu parles, demanda de nouveau la jeune femme sans comprendre.

-Ils ne veulent pas risquer du matériel ou la vie d'autres soldats pour récupérer ceux qui sont tombé sur Hoth. Jix pense que…

-Qui est Jix ? demanda Rey.

Finn rougit.

-C'est… c'est une pilote de Hoth qui a réussi à s'échapper. Mais Rey écoute moi !

-Rey !

La voix de Poe résonna dans le hangar.

-Ils nous attendent.

Rey acquiesça et se tourna vers Finn.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se détourna alors et partit en courant. Finn se sentit désemparé. Il soupira.

-Finn ? appela Rose avec une hésitation.

Finn inspira calmement et se détourna de l'accès au pont pour rejoindre Rose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! criais une femme, les poings serrés, faisant face au général Mahata.

Le général Mahata était un zabrak ayant rejoint la Résistance dans ces premières heures pour combattre l'esclavagisme sur Iridonia. Il était maintenant âgé, et était principalement un stratège au sein de la Résistance. Il était connu pour son intelligence et sa sévérité.

-Je suis général Jix Noom, ne l'oubliez pas. Non seulement je peux le faire, mais je vais le faire. La discussion est clause. Nous n'allons pas risquer des vies et du matériel qui nous font cruellement défaut aujourd'hui, pour une mission suicide.

Jix lança un grognement de rage, et attrapant une tablette sur la table de présentation, la jeta de toutes ses forces contre un mur.

-Vous êtes un lâche ! hurla-t-elle à Mahata.

Poe avança vers le centre de la pièce et attrapa le bras de Jix. D'un mauvais réflexe, celle-ci se retourna, le point lever, et frappa le jeune homme en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valdinguer dans la pièce. Rey, qui avait observé la scène jusqu'à présent tendit la main vers Jix et la bloqua d'une impulsion de la Force.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi Jix, crachota Poe en se relevant difficilement.

-Poe ? Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas blessée ?

Avant que Poe ait pu répondre, Mahata appela deux soldats en factions devant la porte.

-Enfermez-là dans une cellule.

-Général, intervint Rey. Attendez. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

Faisant les cents pas dans la salle du trône, Kylo Ren perdait pascience. Il avait laissé bien assez de temps à la Rébelion de répondre à son ultimatum.

-Général Hux, appela-t-il sèchement.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le rouquin, habillé tout de noir.

-Leader Suprème ?

-Faites monter le capitaine de l'escadron.

Hux acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, flanqué de deux soldats, tenant un homme d'âge mur, le visage tuméfié, et un œil fermé par un cocard bleuis.

-Relancez la communication.

Un grésillement se fit entendre.

-Ici Kylo Ren.

Le son du communicateur grésilla dans la salle où Rey tentait toujours de calmer le général Mahata et la pilote Jix Noom. Au son du grésillement, tous ces interlocuteurs se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille.

-Ici Kylo Ren.

Son estomac se sera et son cœur manqua un raté.

-Je vous ai laissé bien assez de temps pour me donner votre réponse. Aussi, en preuve de ma bonne fois, je vais exécuter le premier prisonnier.

Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, et Jix vacilla, se retenant au bord d'une table pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Arrête ! cria Rey.

Le cri s'arrêta sur un gargouillis misérable.

-Arrête Ben. Je vais venir.

-Rey ! l'interpela Poe. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

De l'autre coté de la communication, entendant la voix du pilote, Kylo Ren serra les dents. De quoi se mêlait ce stupide cloporte. Il serra ses longs doigts blancs.

-Poe, je ne peux pas les laisser mourir comme ça.

 _C'est pour ça que tu viens petite chose,_ rit intérieurement.

Le lien s'ouvrit entre eux, comme une plaie béante qu'on a trop grattée. Droits, face à face, les deux s'observèrent calmement. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Depuis son séjour sur l'îlot, elle avait pris conscience que la part de ténèbres était nécessaire à l'existence même de la lumière. L'un sans l'autre ne pouvait pas exister.

 _Laisse-les vivre et je viendrais à toi._

Kylo acquiesça et laissa l'image de Rey s'estomper devant lui. Il avait gagné. Elle serait sienne.

De retour dans la salle de contrôle, Rey posa un regard fatigué sur ses interlocuteurs.

-Il va bien falloir l'affronter un jour, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui vaut aussi bien que demain.

-Rey, l'appela Poe, tu ne peux pas. Tu es la dernière d'une lignée qui apporte l'espoir. Tu ne peux pas disparaitre.

-C'est là que tu te trompe Poe, dit-elle calmement. L'espoir n'existe pas à cause de moi. J'existe à cause de l'espoir que les gens ont bien voulu mettre en moi. Si je meure, la Résistance survivra. Et si la Resistance venait à mourir, l'espoir la ferait toujours renaitre.

Il resta silencieux, tout comme le Général Mahata. Lui accordant un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle vit que Chewbacca la suivait. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, secoua la tête et repris sa route, laissant Chewwi grogner derrière elle. Elle traversa les couloirs bondés. Les soldats, les membres d'équipage, tous la regardaient du coin de l'œil. Elle arriva jusqu'au hangar et monta à bord du Faucon Millénium. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et alla jusqu'au cockpit. Elle prépara le décollage, puis, regardant une dernière fois la Résistance se masser devant le vaisseau, sans comprendre, elle démarra les moteurs et quitta la base.


End file.
